BB-Calm Before the Storm
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: As Danny looks at his brother in the bar after his busy night, Danny knows one thing's for certain, Jamie hasn't seen the last of Noble or the Cappezari's. Post ep 2.16 Women with Guns Jamie/Danny Contains some spoilers


**Title: Calm Before the Storm**

**Summary:** As Danny looks at his brother in the bar after his busy night, Danny knows one thing's for certain, Jamie hasn't seen the last of Noble or the Cappezari's. Post ep 2.16 Women with Guns Jamie/Danny Contains some spoilers

**Disclaimer: ** Um you know by now write? Lol I own nothing but my hard working muse Alice if I did, our brothers would work a lot more cases together!

**A/N:** AWESOME EPPY! Okay I loved the eppy, Tom and Margaret really play well off each other and the Danny/Erin moment was cute (but the Danny/Frank moment was hilarious) and yay for our boy. Now I don't want to take from my last bluebloods story but okay Noble showing up stoned? The false arrest? Calling Jamie a cop? Uh that's mine! Lol jk and I don't want to make this a segway into my third story with Cappezari's revenge on Jamie b/c that is still coming so this is simply a missing brotherly scene – because we need more of those!

_"Words in double quotes and italic's taken directly from the eppy"_

* * *

><p><em>"In any rate, Jimmy Riordan's retired for now…we got all we need on the Sanfino's and the Cappezari's. All that's left is a round up. Thanks for your good work Reagan."<em>

_"Look when I said I wanted out…it was just the nerves talkin'."_

_"Just the nerves?"_

_"I've never been responsible for somebody's death before," Jamie confesses matter of factly._

_"Sucks, don't it."_

_"I'll get over it," Jamie offers with a tight expression._

_"No you probably won't…that's a good thing too. Because if it didn't eat at you just a little bit you wouldn't be one of the good guys, you'd be more like one of them," Arbogast tells Jamie in truth; Jamie offering a small nod before he turns to leave._

_"Hey…" Arbogast stands up to give Jamie one last verbal commendation, "anybody that handles himself in a situation the way you just did keeps his mouth shut and his jockey's clean we need that guy."_

XXXXXXXX

Danny gets off the elevator and slowly heads toward Jamie's apartment with a tense feeling still festering inside his stomach. He had gotten the word from his father after OCCB lead Detective Arbogast had called Frank with the news of the false arrest of Jimmy Riordan for Johnny Tesla's murder that Jamie had been pulled right before Uncle Phil Sanfino could extend some mob hospitality toward the youngest Reagan. But Arbogast said Jamie had acted like a seasoned detective and was pulled before permanent damage could be done.

"Hey kid it's me," Danny offers softly as he hears Jamie on the other side of the door just after knocking. He immediately notices the tense expression on his brother's face and feels his anxiety starting to rise. Danny steps into Jamie's apartment and notices a half drunk glass of whisky on the table and then looks at Jamie in question.

"For my uh…nerves," Jamie confesses in a soft tone as he heads back to the kitchen and pulls out a pizza box from the fridge. "I guess you heard?"

"Hey you kept your cool and get a paid few days off," Danny shrugs as he reaches for an empty glass and then pours himself a shot of whisky. He looks over at Jamie who merely stares outside with a blank stare and touches his shoulder, getting a small reaction in return. "Arbogast is singin' your praises; course I heard. What's up? You did good, should be happy."

"Coulda easily went the other way Danny," Jamie answers as he turns back to him with a deep frown. "I got Telsa killed."

"And the world is better off."

"Easy for you to say."

"It's n..."

"Don't you ever feel anything eating away at you when you…"

"Kill someone? Sure I do," Danny admits as he sits down opposite Jamie. "I'm sure Arbogast told you the same five cents he told me about it keeping you from crossing over to the other side. He's right. I know it's your first and...just don't dwell too much on the details okay."

"Still my fault. And Bianca is gone…she's a wild card Danny. I mean all she hasta do is show up somewhere and…and all that woulda been moot."

Danny hears the near torment and looks at Jamie and frowns before he takes a swig of his whisky.

"You think I'm nuts?"

"No," Danny shakes his head. "Lemme ask you…were you scared tonight?"

"Yeah I was. He thought I was a cop and…"

"Hey hold on a sec," Danny's fingers touch the top of Jamie's hand and stops Jamie's rushed confession. "I'm not picking flaws here…just askin'. I woulda been scared too, I've seen the pictures of what Uncle Phil's capable of."

"I mean when he started talking about peeling back the onion and Danny…when those guys were trying to get me into that SUV…" Jamie's voice trails off as he looks away and Danny feels his fist tighten around his glass. "I thought I was dead."

"Then what do you regret?"

"The timing I guess."

"Don't worry, you'll get your chance to work a case to the end and make the big flashy arrest. That's what it's about right?"

"A little. Just some closure you know."

"It'll come, trust me."

"And Noble…" Jamie turns back to Danny with a heavy frown, pausing for a moment. "He's…I don't know…it's like he's not afraid to defy his Uncle in certain things but others…he just gives in."

"When he's not high, he's one of them one hundred percent, his sister also. She probably killed Tesla."

"Bianca yeah…she just doesn't know how to take no for an answer," Jamie huffs as he takes a hearty swallow of his whisky. "Figured I'd blown it when Noble called me after she..." Jamie pauses, "disappeared. Hopefully she went to Italy."

"Don't count on it," Danny groans. "She's one of them. Glad you had the wits to get out of there when you did."

"I wasn't as tempte…" Jamie stops as he shakes his head.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Fess," Danny goads.

"Okay there was a time when I wanted to give in," Jamie admits angrily. "I think that's what she wanted."

"Her life is a game Jamie," Danny reminds him, "she gets off on that kinda stuff. You woulda been another conquest to her if you stayed that night."

"When she opened the door with the gun…Danny for a few seconds I thought she was just gonna shoot me right there and be done with it," Jamie relates, his eyes looking down into the swirling golden liquid before him, a few seconds before his lips receive another hearty swig. "And if she did…no one would have been able to get there in time."

"No point on dwelling on_ what if's_ kid," Danny shakes his head as Jamie looks over at him. "You're alive and she's…who the hell knows where."

"If you had to guess, where do you think Bianca is?"

"Probably trying to nail down her next stooge. All you were to her was a game."

"I think she knows who killed Tesla."

"Course she does, she was probably there. You'd have to be an idiot to buy that lame ass story she handed you. She's addicted to the rush…the thrill…okay so maybe she didn't expect Telsa to be killed but I'll bet my ridiculous salary that tomorrow's any other day for her and that clown's memory is long gone. She's one of them, don't ever forget it. She ever found out who you are, she'd take you out herself and not think twice."

"Noble…I mean he's not a stupid guy when he's sober you know…" Jamie ponders. "I don't think he'll let this go either. I think he'll come lookin' for Jimmy."

"I see you're getting Reagan instincts," Danny praises as he playfully punches Jamie on the arm. "That's what kept you alive tonight."

However, this time Jamie merely nods before he takes another sip, his eyes fixed on his fingers as they play with the edges of the small whisky glass.

"What? You know I hate silence."

"As horrible as it was for a few seconds…"

"It was kind of a rush also right?" Danny correctly surmises, being rewarded with a small nod from his brother. "Yeah welcome to real police work."

"But I meant what I told Arbogast…this undercover stuff isn't for me. I'll probably have nightmares for a month. I'll always be looking over my back, questioning a call and…"

"You wear a vest on duty and hey for the next few months just don't go down any dark alley's alone."

"Yeah thanks."

"Just don't go thinkin' this is some kind of false sense of security, like they got a scare and that'll be it. This is just the calm before the storm, you remember that. And whether or not you're involved in the final fight doesn't matter, you still gotta watch your back until all this is over. You got me?"

"I do. Just sometimes I wish I could go back you know…even for peace of mind. But at times I don't…" Jamie sighs as he takes another swig of his drink.

"You want me to give you easy answers and there are none when you're dealing with high powered players such as the Sanfino's and Cappezari crime families. They own parts of the city; even dad's fist can't break that down all at once. You broke down a part whether you like it or not, be proud of the fact you can chalk one up for the good guys."

"Telsa…"

"Yeah I'm sure didn't die a nice quiet death, but he did choose that life, so you can tell yourself you're not to blame and let it be a sobering reminder. Me I'm gonna tell myself somethin' else."

"Yeah like what?"

"Like you're still here and I don't care if he's dead," Danny answers matter of factly. "I'm not makin' light of your feelings on this matter, I'm just sayin'."

"Uncle Phil…the guy's pure evil. His face tonight…I keep seein' that face."

"So think of another face."

"I can't…been sittin' here all night trying not to close my eyes. Even the TV isn't helping. I close my eyes I see him laughing before I meet the same end as Tesla."

"Okay I know what can help," Danny lightly grunts as he pulls his phone and types up something on the keypad before holding up the display for Jamie to see; his lips curling upward at getting the desired reaction. "Well?"

"So I should look at Elmo instead?" Jamie inquires.

"Hey I like Elmo. At least the only thing he can do is bore you to death with muppetism's," Danny smirks. "But it's better than thinkin' about what's his face right?"

"Elmo," Jamie smiles as he looks the picture for a few more seconds.

"Hey you never were without that Elmo stuffie when you were a kid. Even took him to the bathro…"

"I did not."

"You showered with him," Danny teases his brother with a friendly smile, his ears picking up the delightful sounds of Jamie's soft laughter. "Times were easier then," Danny adds with a more serious tone.

"Ever regret I joined?"

"I might have if you died tonight," Danny answers with a serious frown. "Don't worry about m…"

"Be honest with me Danny. Do you think I should have stayed with Harvard?"

"You're a Reagan and a male…there was no other choice," Danny confesses in a serious tone as he locks eyes with his brother. "But each night you come home – alive, I'm proud," Danny assures him.

"Guess I just needed to hear that you know."

"Yeah compliments in our line of work, are like gold coins…"

"Only when you find the end of the rainbow do you get them," Jamie concludes with a small smile. "Thanks…" he mumbles as he takes the last sip and empties the glass. "Just needed to talk after tonight."

"Always here, you know that," Danny reconfirms as he squeezes Jamie's shoulder. He studies his brother's expression for a few more seconds and frowns as he notices him trying to hold back a yawn. "Talk to dad yet?"

"Yeah just before you showed up," Jamie answers in truth. "He said the same as you…my anxiety is justified but that I did a great job tonight."

"And he's glad it's over?" Danny ventures another guess.

"And that too," Jamie nods, his eyelids now fighting to stay open; the events of the day, the depleted adrenaline were all finally starting to take their toll on the youngest uniformed Reagan. "Think I pulled myself too soon?"

"Were you scared?"

"Hell yes I was but…but that isn't an excuse. I'm sure I coulda got more."

"What? Arbogast said they were about to take you to a quiet room…contemplate the meaning of the word quiet," Danny retorts in sarcasm. "No you didn't pull yourself too soon."

"I know but…"

"Hey don't make me use duct tape on you…quiet now," Danny urges and Jamie just nods and offers a half smile. "Why don't you get ready for…"

"I think I'll stay up a bit longer…just can't sleep you know."

"You can hardly stay awake. Here…take Elmo," Danny hands Jamie his phone.

"I got the same picture," Jamie lightly chuckles as he pulls his phone and Google's a picture of Elmo and hold it up to Danny.

"Okay so you and Elmo go and get into your bugs bunny jammies..."

"Danny…"

"Now kid, and don't make me say it again," Danny playfully threatens.

Feeling fatigue calling his name, Jamie merely nods as he heads toward the bathroom, Danny using the time to call Linda and tell her he's at Jamie's would be a bit longer yet. He watches Jamie come back and feels his own anxiety surge at Jamie's expression; one of pure frustration and vulnerability. He couldn't imagine the fear that Jamie musta been feeling in that car with Noble and then pulling up to the mob gathering, being manhandled just before his dramatic rescue. But one thing he's certain of Jamie will have nightmares for a few night's yet.

"Just climb into bed and rest a bit okay. I'll stay here and…play with Elmo," Danny teases as he watches Jamie just standing in place in the middle of the room. "It's gonna be okay."

"I really don't wanna go to sleep. No offense to Elmo."

"I'll stay here."

"You don't have to."

"I know...now get in."

"What?" Jamie asks as Danny walks over to him, gently nudging him toward the bed. Jamie automatically crawls in and looks up at Danny as he slowly eases himself down at his side and exhales heavily.

"My first undercover case…Arthur Samuels," Danny reflects back on a past experience. "Man I was scared. On my own…a huge dope deal goin' down and damn if I remembered how to shoot straight. Course I did good…but that night I kept seeing him pull that gun and pulling the trigger before I could do anything. Dad…he sat with me that night…all night. I swear he was a walking zombie the next day. He didn't care…it's not about…" Danny pauses as he looks down at Jamie and frowns. "Not about the job…it's about family," he whispers as he leans over and turns off the light, smirking at the Elmo picture still on the display of Jamie's phone clutched in his hand.

"The mob isn't the only one that takes care of their own kid…not on my watch," Danny smiles, his mind replaying the last sentence in his_ father's_ voice; the exact same words uttered to him over fifteen years ago.

And true to his word, Danny would stay at Jamie's side all night, much like his father had done for him, comforting him when the nightmares become too real. The storm was still brewing; in what shape it would come that was still to be determined, but when it would hit, it would hit head on and full force. But in the end there would only be one name that would prevail.

**THEN END!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay so hope you all liked this and please leave a review before you go. Am kinda rusty at these one shots so I apologize in advance if it's kinda weak. Thanks so much!


End file.
